HP/GOT CO Chapter three
It was finally the day of the Hand's tournament and Harry was eager to participate and prove those who mocked and derided him wrong... Almost everyone had dismissed him as an arrogant child who was only going to get himself killed. Naturally, Harry took offense to that and intended to prove himself. Harry would get his chance. Ser Loras Tyrell was to be his first opponent in the joust. Harry was resplendent in jet black armor, with the gold dragon crest boldly embellished on his shield and the chest of his plate. At King Roberts command, Harry sent his horse forward, aiming his lance at Ser Loras' plate... And when they collided, Loras was knocked from his horse with the gems in his armor being knocked loose and being scattered near the defeated Ser Loras. How did this happen? Harry sent his lance forward, using his immense strength to aid his victory. "Are you alright?" Harry asked in amusement, having trained his horses for jousting, riding, and warfare. "I'm fine," Ser Loras replied in shock. Ser Meryn Trant was defeated next by Harry, along with two other knights of the Kingsguard. Harry was extra rough on Meryn Trant and the weakling had to be carried away, after being launched twenty feet from his horse. Robar Royce too fell, but Harry was gentle with the poor idiot. Harry was drawing quite a lot of challenging opponents and his considerably greater skill and physical might was granting him his victories. Alas, he also had to joust against Jaime Lannister, but even he was easily overcome. "Don't worry, Lannister, if you keep letting your hair grow out someone might atleast crown you Queen of Love and Beauty." Harry said mockingly, causing Lannister's squire to laugh. The squire stopped after a murderous glare from Ser Jaime. "Oh I'm just kidding, learn to take a joke." Eventually, Harry progressed to the finals and was against Gregor Clegane. "Damn! You're one big ugly son of a whore, aren't you?" Harry asked loudly, causing King Robert to and a lot of others to laugh. "If she wasn't loose before your birth, she certainly was after!" More laughter, and Gregor was enraged and not thinking clearly. When the signal was given, Harry and Gregor Clegane charged, with Harry extending his lance further in front of him and angling his shield up and to the side. Harry was fortunate enough that Clegane's lance broke against Harry's shield; him forging equipment superior to castle forged steel, but inferior to Valyrian steel, was a huge factor in that, of course. Clegane himself was knocked backwards, but didn't fall from his horse. Harry did damage his own lance and had to replace it, though. On the next run, Harry enhanced his horse; allowing it to go slightly faster, and used his magic to knock Gregor Clegane from his horse by channeling it through his lance. Oh, he wasn't knocked back far, but just enough to gain Harry his desired victory. Harry was now forty thousand gold dragons richer... ...And had to quickly dodge a murder attempt by Gregor Clegane, Harry dodged the sword strike and easily shattered Clegane's elbow before kicking him through the nearby divider and taking his sword as a weapon. Harry approached Clegane, prepared to end sick abomination and already raising the greatsword above his head... "Stop this madness in the name of your King!" Robert shouted, rising from his seat. Harry nodded and backed away, leaving Clegane's sword out of his immediate reach. Still, Clegane would disappear, along with Amory Lorch, and making several of their associates disappear would also take some attention off him and make it look like a revenge plot directed at House Lannister. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry won the archery contest; barely, but Anguy didn't complain and was actually quite impressed by Harry's skills. It was finally time for the melee and Harry was focused solely on winning... and several people were focused on him. A scan of their minds revealed that they deemed him a threat and wanted to prevent him from achieving his goal, which Harry found amusing and hurtful in equal measure. "Well? Get to fighting!" Robert bellowed. Harry was instantly defending himself against five people; to Ned, Arya, and Sansa's horror. Harry used a fraction of his immense strength; enough to lift five tons and knocked a knight back into other competitors, taking out three of them. Harry shield-bashed another Knight into unconsciousnes before disarming one knight and kicking another away... The fifth knight was used as a projectile and thrown at other competitors preparing to aid them. "Anyone else wanna try that?" Harry asked in amusement. One incredible stupid knight stepped forward and was disarmed and on his back moments later. With most of the competitors sufficiently cowed, Harry went on the attack. Harry shield-bashed a nearby knight, kicked the arm of another, disarming him, and knocked him on his arse, and then threw another knight at two other competitors. Harry dodged a sword strike from behind from a cowardly and dishonorable knight and shattered his elbow, pulled off his helmet and punched him in the face; causing a sickening noise as his nose was broke and several teeth went flying. Harry casually punched out another coward attempting to sneak up on him, while not wearing a helmet. Harry had taken out 15 competitors in under five minutes and was being given several wary looks from his fellow competitors, but the audience was in awe of him. Harry easily defeated five more people, and was now responsible for taking out half of the competitors. Harry spent the next few minutes taking out the more brave of the competitors, out-fighting ten knights at inhuman speeds and with inhuman strength behind his blows. Harry casually strided towards another competitor who was waiting for other fights to end. He noticed Harry and began walking cautiously towards him, when they neared each other, they burst into movement with Harry parrying a strike from him before dealing a precision cut to the mans hand; causing him to drop his sword. The guy was so shocked that Harry put him on the ground seconds later. The next two opponents were quickly defeated due to their exhaustion, and Thoros of Myr was just defeating the third remaining competitor. Harry took this time to use his power to block R'hllor's power and contain it to his own dimension. Harry decided to deal with him whenever he felt like it. "It's okay, old man. Stop, take a breath. I have respect for my elders, even if they worship demons." Harry said boredly, angering Thoros. "R'hllor will give me strength to defeat you." Thoros said, preparing himself. "Oh yeah? Maybe I'll kill your so-called god and those whores he has for priestess'. Slaves and whores for servants and he's suppose to be the good one..." Harry said mockingly, angering Thoros into attacking. Thoros never stood a chance. Harry broke his sword with his superior weaponry and armor and put him on his arse in moments. "You were saying?" Harry asked mockingly. "Maybe you should try the Faith of the Seven, and see if those non-existent gods will favor you." And with that parting remark, Harry walked over to the King collect his prize for the melee, still garnering looks of awe and admiration, and even some looks of fear. "Well fought, Peverell! You certainly earned this!" Robert said in respect. "Thank you, Your Grace," Harry replied, pocketing the twenty-thousand gold dragons. "None of this, Your Grace, shit, call me Robert!" "Well, then thank you, Robert." Harry said. "Now you just need to crown the Queen of Love and Beauty." "Well, Ser Jaime took offense when I suggested he might get crowned if his hair grows any further." Harry said, feigning a thoughtful look, and causing Robert to laugh and Cersei to glare. Harry crowned Princess Myrcella in the end, causing her to blush. It was a choice that wouldn't cause Harry difficulty... crowning Sansa or Arya would be inappropriate, though Harry thought of Arya and Sansa as little sisters. Sansa was promised to Joffrey, though she deserved much better. Harry took his leave, citing tiredness, and went to capture Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch. Capturing them was easy. Harry could teleport and stun people, so that was easily done, and their associates were all killed to distract from his goal and it purged Westeros of filth. They would be kept and interrogated until Harry had a use for them, he was leaning towards offering them to House Martell to buy their neutrality or support. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry's time since the tournament was spent working on improving the economy, with some progress to show for his work. Harry was laying the groundwork for a strong economy, while knowing that it would be destroyed by weak-minded idiots, who had no reason to be arrogant or proud. Harry also had immense pleasure of giving Princess Myrcella immense pleasure, and claiming her maidenhead. "Lord Peverell. You have been summoned to a meeting of the small council." Harry's servant said. "I'll leave immediately." Harry said, quickly preparing to do so. Harry arrived in the small council chamber minutes later, already knowing what it was about. Once everyone had arrived, Robert started the meeting off on a high note... "The whore is pregnant." Robert said without preamble. "You've impregnated a lot of whores Your Grace, what's wrong with this one?" Harry asked in faux, but believable, confusion, amusing Varys and Renly. "The Targaryen girl, Peverell," Robert elaborated. "She needs to be dealt with." "You're speaking of murdering a child." Ned said. "I warned you this would happen. Back in the North, I warned you, but you didn't care to hear. Well, hear it now. I want 'em dead, mother and child both -- and that fool, Viserys as well. Is that plain enough for you? I want them both dead." Robert said angrily. "You will dishonor yourself forever if you do this." "Honor?! I've got Seven Kingdoms to rule! One King, Seven Kingdoms. Do you think honor keeps them in line? Do you think it's honor that's keeping the peace? It's fear -- fear and blood." "Then we're no better than the Mad King." Ned said in disgust. "Careful, Ned. Careful now." Robert said angrily. "You want to assassinate a girl... because the Spider heard a rumor?" Ned asked. "No rumor, My Lord. The princess is with child." Varys replied. "Based on whose information?" Ned asked in return. "Ser Jorah Mormont. He is serving as adviser to the Targaryens." "Mormont? You bring us the whispers of a traitor half a world away and call it fact?" "I thought he was a slaver?" Harry asked in confusion. "He broke the law, betrayed his family, fled our land. We commit murder on the word of this man?" Ned replied, also explaining why he was a traitor. "And if he's right? If she has a son? A Targaryen at the head of a Dothraki army... What then?" Robert asked angrily. "The Narrow Sea still lies between us. I'll fear the Dothraki the day they teach their horses to run on water." Ned argued, and it was a good point. "Do nothing? That's your wise advice? Do nothing till our enemies are on our shores? You're my council. Counsel! Speak sense to this honorable fool." "I understand your misgivings, My Lord. Truly, I do. It is a terrible thing we must consider, a vile thing. Yet, we who presume to rule must sometimes do vile things for the good of the realm. Should the gods grant Daenerys a son, the realm will bleed." Varys said. "I bear this girl no ill will, but should the Dothraki invade, how many innocents will die? How many towns will burn? Is it not wiser, kinder even, that she should die now so that tens of thousands might live?" Pycelle advised, though he merely wanted his Lannister masters to remain in power. "We should have had them both killed years ago." Renly stated. Everyone gave Harry an expectant look... "While I understand my fellow council members positions, Daenerys Targaryen isn't a threat and her son will be a raping, murdering, and thieving savage. No one will bow to that, and our Navy can easily end the threat should they begin crossing the Narrow Sea. If the assassination succeeds, you will provoke a savage with an estimated forty-thousand men and martyr Targaryen and her spawn. If it fails, you will draw their attention and ire and cause them to move up their schedule on invading. I find it more likely that Drogo would kill Viserys for us, once the Beggar King angers him enough." "I cannot support killing a child, to do so would make me no better than ones who tried killing me as a child." Harry said in closing. "I followed you into war -- twice -- without doubts, without second thoughts. But I will not follow you now. The Robert I grew up with didn't tremble at the shadow of an unborn child." Ned said. "She dies." Robert replied coldly. "I will have no part in it." Ned replied firmly. "You're the King's Hand, Lord Stark. You'll do as I command or I'll find me a hand who will." Robert said angrily. Ned removed the pin signifying his position as Hand of the King and threw onto the table. "And good luck to him. I thought you were a better man." "Out! Out, damn you! I'm done with you." Ned gave King Robert a slight nod, and then turned and left. "Go! Run back to Winterfell! I'll have your head on a spike! I'll put it there myself, you fool! You think you're too good for this? Too proud and honorable? This is a war!" Harry sighed in annoyance before rising from his seat. "A last bit of free advice, Your Grace. If you declare war on the North, the Riverlands and Vale will side with us. Dorne will join only to kill Lannisters and Baratheons, and House Tyrell will join against you too, because I know exactly what they want and how to give it to them." "How dare you?!" Robert bellowed, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow in challenge. Harry knew that Robert wouldn't attack, Robert feared his martial prowess and Harry was well aware of that. "Just letting you know," Harry said calmly, before leaving the chamber. Harry also decided that Lord Stark should probably meet King Robert's bastard daughter before leaving. Line break-remove text and replace. The meet with Mhaegen and her daughter Barra went well, though Harry sensed the Lannister's planning an attack on Ned, and sure enough they were faced with them when they exited the brothel. "Such a small pack of wolves." "Oh look, it's that knight who enjoys impaling men from behind with his sword." Harry mocked, enjoying the effects of the innuendo... several people laughed. "Stay back, Ser! This is the Hand of the King!" Jory said ignorantly. "Was! ... the Hand of the King. Now I'm not sure what he is ... Lord of somewhere very far away." Jaime replied. "I'm looking for my brother. You remember my brother, don't you, Lord Stark? Blond hair, sharp tongue, short man." "I remember him well." "It seems he had some trouble on the road. You wouldn't know what happened to him, would you?" Jaime asked, already suspecting the answer. "He was taken at my command to answer for his crimes." Ned replied, already seeing that this would end in bloodshed. Jaime drew his sword and his men started forward, Harry drew his two Valyrian steel longswords and was ready to happily cut through the Lannister men. "Come, Stark. I'd rather you die sword in hand." Jaime said snidely. "If you threaten My Lord again --" Jory began. "Threaten? As in, 'I'm going to open your Lord from balls to brains and see what Starks are made of'?" Jaime asked mockingly. "You kill me, your brother's a dead man." Ned warned. "You're right," Jaime agreed. "Take him alive! Kill his men!" Jaime ordered. He lost ten men, seconds later, to Harry's now unrestrained fighting, the others were killed just as fast. "Perhaps you should reconsider... or try killing me yourself." Harry said boredly. "You'll lose, of course, but you can still give it your best effort." Jaime didn't move. "Going to wait until my back is turned, coward?" Ha! That did it! With Harry not holding back, Jaime quickly lost his left eye and was disarmed and kicked onto the ground; already unconscious. "We should leave King's Landing. Tywin Lannister is likely attacking the Riverlands, while impotently lashing out over his son being taken. And the City Watch will likely come to arrest you..." Harry said, to Ned's silent agreement. "Permission to send our households back to Winterfell? They might be targeted in revenge." Harry had already packed everything of his and sent it to Peverell Castle. "Yes, Hadrian," Ned agreed. "That would be for the best." Harry nodded and disappeared on the spot. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry managed to send Ned's household to safety, but he persuaded Syrio Forel to continue teaching Arya in the North, by offering to forge him a Valyrian steel blade. Ice, the Stark family blade, was concealed from anyone not of Stark blood; excluding Harry, of course, he might have to retrieve it for the Stark's sometime. Harry did, basically, abduct Sansa and return her to Winterfell, but she would eventually thank him for it. At least Harry hoped that she would... Harry was currently observing a conversation between King Robert and Lord Stark, which was rude, but Harry had no intention of letting him die here. "What of Hadrian?" Ned asked Robert as he was leaving. "He defended me and saved the lives of myself and my men." "Peverell won't be punished, it was self-defense. Jaime shouldn't have attacked you like that," Robert replied. "Thank you, Your Grace," Harry said, exiting the Shadow Realm and causing Robert to jump. Thankfully, the King didn't get angry about it and just left to hunt. Line break-remove text and replace. It was finally time for the long awaited and dreaded meeting of the small council... "They burned most everything in the Riverlands: our fields, our granaries, our homes. They took our women, then they took 'em again. When they was done, they butchered them as if they was animals. They covered our children in pitch, and lit them on fire." The farmer said, trying hard not to cry. "Brigands, most likely." Pycelle said. "My spies report that Tywin Lannister is behind it, seeking revenge for the abduction of Tyrion Lannister." Harry interjected. "Jaime Lannister also returned to Casterly Rock with only one good eye." "They weren't thieves. They didn't steal nothing." One of the farmers shook his head. "They even left something behind, your Grace." And then the sigil of House Tully, a dead fish, was dropped onto the floor. "The sigil of House Tully... Lady Catelyn's house of birth." Harry said coldly. "These men, were they flying a Sigil? A banner?" Ned asked. "None, your... Hand. The one who was leading them... he had golden hair and green eyes." The farmer replied, causing mumurs to break out. "Lord Hand, perhaps Tywin Lannister should retire... He's far too prone to committing atrocities and getting away with them, and perhaps attainting him and giving his son Tyrion control would be better. Tywin Lannister is, after all, a vile creature deserving only of death." Harry suggested, to Pycelle's outrage. "We don't have enough proof. Other options?" Ned said. "Charge House Tyrell to aid House Tully and bring these animals to justice, and if Tywin Lannister is proven to be involved, then you can attaint and execute him. Anyone who is found to have aided him could also be killed." Harry glanced at Pycelle, offending old man with the implication, and amusing Varys. "Why not House Stark or Arryn?" Pycelle asked, unthinkingly. "House Tyrell is closest, but also bringing in House Stark and Arryn could ensure that whoever is doing this would be destroyed utterly. Great advice, Pycelle. May history never forget the wisdom of Grand Maester Pycelle, whoever is causing this shall be destroyed due to your wisdom!" Pycelle's eyes widened in shock. "Lord Hand, I now advise you to call in Houses Stark and Arryn to aid House Tyrell. If House Lannister is proven to be behind it, then the Houses combined might should assure the Lannister's complete ruin and destruction. Thank you, Pycelle." Harry said sincerely, enjoying Pycelle's look of horror. "I will give the order," Ned said, inwardly amused by Hadrian's trick. Ned didn't care if a Lannister man like Pycelle died. Pycelle was just as responsible for the horrors at King's Landing as Tywin Lannister was. When the meeting was dismissed, Harry was quite pleased with himself; despite the upcoming war and bloodshed. Harry was pleased that he could soon unleash his full power upon Westeros. Line break-remove text and replace. Harry tried to get Lord Stark to see reason, but he refused his advice and tried recruiting the City Watch... Harry managed to kill huge numbers of them and the Lannister men, but eventually they were overcome and Harry had to teleport them both to Winterfell. "Harry! What happened?" Robb asked in shock. "King Robert has no trueborn children, Joffrey, Tommen, and Myrcella are all bastards born of incest between Cersei and Jaime Lannister. Your father believed he could trust the City Watch, but they betrayed him; as I told him they would. We killed large numbers of them all, but I had to teleport us away with my magic. He refused to, but once he stopped refusing, I teleported us away." Harry explained. "I'm sorry to all of you," Ned said weakly. "Robb you are Lord Stark now. Support your family and drive the Lannister's from the Riverlands. Joffrey will likely order the Tyrell's out of and let his grandfather continue unopposed." Ned said, before turning to Harry. "Help Robb, Hadrian. It's time for you to reveal your ancestry and stop holding back, and I know that with you helping him that this war can be won." Harry nodded in agreement and turned off the glamour that he had worn for years... His 'true' form was six foot, four inches, tall and built like a god... His silver hair and purple eyes caused some shock in Robb, who was thankfully polite enough to not say anything. "Harry are you sustaining me with your magic still?" Ned asked, Harry nodded yes. "Can you do that long enough for me to say goodbye to my family?" "Of course," Harry replied. "I can also begin planning for the unavoidable war. I captured Clegane and Lorch, and once they are given to House Martell then I can buy their neutrality or support." Harry said, to Robb and Ned's agreement. Harry helped Robb get Ned inside and then left the Stark's to say their goodbyes to their father. "Father says that he's ready, Harry," Robb said sadly. Harry nodded and went to Lord Eddard Stark. "Thank you, Hadrian," Ned said gratefully. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home and making me feel like family. I'll protect my siblings in all but blood." Harry said sadly. "My dragon, Galan, will dine well on Lannister men and horses." Harry said on a more cheerful note. "And Jon? I know you wanted to tell him the truth of his parentage, and you were right. Jon deserved to make his own choices, he was a grown man and I denied him that. Please, Robb, Harry, try to correct my mistake and try to free Jon from his oaths." "I can offer him what I offered you, resurrection. But the oaths may be binding, despite Jon Snow not being his true name." Harry said, Ned nodded. "It's time. I'm ready to die." Ned said, without any doubts. His family and their future were secure and he knew that Harry would fight to keep them safe. Eddard 'Ned' Stark could die now believing his family safe and well, and Hadrian Peverell had insured that. And with that last happy thought, Ned Stark breathed his last.